Come With Me
by skyhound1334
Summary: It was just the two of us like always. We sit in the back, he'll listen to music and I'll draw, he'll praise my work and I'd blush. It's always like this, and I hope it never changes. One-Shot


It was just the two of us like always. We sit in the back, he'll listen to music and I'll draw, he'll praise my work and I'd blush. It's always like this, and I hope it never changes.

He's my best friend… and secret crush. Sora, the most important person in my life, if I have him I don't need anything all started when we were younger.

It was when I was six and he was four years old. I was under a palm tree at my usual hill just drawing the sunset. Where were my friends you ask? The answer's simple… I didn't have any. I wasn't an outcast or anything, at least not yet anyways, I just wasn't comfortable talking to other kids. But when he walk up to me and struck a conversation, I wasn't scared, nervous or anything. It was like talking to a long lost friend.

From there we were inseparable. We always played and hung out together, just the two of us. My parents were overjoyed to find out that I had a friend, they wouldn't say it but I knew they were worried about me being alone.

Alone, the one thing I'm not anymore. He's always been there, even when I started high school and he couldn't be with me every day for two years.

Those were the longest two years of my life. And the people there didn't make time fly by any faster. As soon as school started I was labeled a reject, an outcast… a loser. I dreaded going there every day, only to be made fun of and bullied. But in my junior year everything changed. Sora was a freshmen that year which meant that I wasn't alone anymore. He even made his schedule to where we had all our electives together and he was in a few of my normal classes too.

He said he studied so that we could have the majority of each day together. The gigantic smile I had on when he told me that made my face hurt for almost a week. And just like that my life literally got a million times better. He walked me to class, ate lunch with me, and walked me home and even hung out for a few hours every day.

He always put me first even when no one else would.

When he started dating the most popular junior in the entire school and his long time crush, Kairi, he still made time for me. But their relationship didn't last long. He never told me why they broke up but after he was labeled a reject too and his old friends called me a bricked tied to him that's dragging him down, I put two and two together.

She asked him to stop hanging out with me and he said no and they ended. He gave up all the popularity a freshmen could never get just for me. He gave up his dream girl for me.

Soon after that I somehow started dating this senior, Seifer. He was really nice at first and he didn't mind me hanging out with Sora all the time. But soon he changed, he became abusive in every way.

He made me completely drop Sora as everything. He couldn't even be my partner in one of our classes. Seifer even went as far to beat him to a pulp to "make sure he understands". That night I went to apologize to Sora for how Seifer was acting.

When he opened his door, I could see the horrible things they did. His right arm was broken and he had a crutch. I felt terrible, and the dead look in his eyes along with the sad smile he gave me when our eyes met was tearing me to pieces.

I tried to apologize but he kept telling me that it was ok and he understands. I stayed there to take care of him as long as I could until Seifer called me saying he was at my house and asking where I was. I told him I was on my way back.

When I was leaving I couldn't even look Sora in the eye anymore. But I heard him say "Goodbye… Namine". Not his usual cheery, "See ya later" like he always gave me.

Apparently someone saw me and told Seifer that I was at Sora's place that night, because a few days later he called me a cheating whore and pressured me into proving that I have never slept with anybody.

It was the worst night of my life.

After that Seifer made me have sex with him whenever and wherever he wanted. Every time it was painful. He never tended to me, I was only his toy. The next few weeks were hell.

Sora…was avoiding me. I'd try to talk to him and he'd almost run away. When we were partnered together for a project, he would never look me in the eye.

Eventually Seifer broke up with me. He said that he preferred someone more… responsive.

After that Sora stopped avoiding me. I felt like my life was finally being put back together. Even though we may be called outcast, we have each other and I think that's all that matters.

A few months later and here we are. Me and Sora sitting in the back of class, just enjoying each other's company. For the most part it was any regular day, except that I had an acceptance letter I needed to open in my hands. It was from my dream school, Radiant Garden Art University.

I gaze was locked onto the envelope. It felt like I couldn't breathe, I was panicking. What if I didn't get in?! What would I do?! What… what could I do? Before my mind could go any further, felt a hand grab mine. It was Sora's hand.

"Open it, I'm sure you got in" he told me with his usual smile. I looked up at him and smiled.

Little does he know that there's another problem waiting in line, if I got in then I'd be leaving next fall since I'm graduating early due to my grades. But if I go would he come with me? I don't think I'd be able to take being apart from him again.

I turned my gaze back to the envelope in my hands. I slowly opened it and read the contents of the letter sealed inside.

I… was accepted. I couldn't believe it. The smile on my face must have made it obvious to Sora because he started to smile too.

But now the next problem came into focus. My smile immediately faltered. I won't have Sora by my side anymore.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

His voice brought me out of my thoughts. The worry in his face brought tears to eyes. The one person who cares about me the most is someone I won't be able to see for years.

I got up, grab Sora by the hand and led him to the school room, completely ignoring his cries for me to wait or slow down.

It was now or never for me. I was going to tell him how I felt and to ask him to come along. I'd beg if I had to. Once we made it to the roof I spun around, grab his face and kissed him. He was shocked, that much I could tell but that didn't matter. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. We fell to the ground, our lips still locked. I forced my tongue into his mouth and explored it, tasting all of him. I broke away for a second to breathe but quickly went right back to his lips and started to lay kisses upon kisses on them. Next he tried to pry me off him with his hand but I overpowered him and pinned his hands above his head. I couldn't let this end, I want… no I need this.

I finally broke away so he could catch his breath. The humongous blush on his face made him look so cute.

"N-Namine" he stuttered.

"Come with me" I blurted out. His eyes widened. "D-Don't leave me alone again. Come with me to Radiant Garden."

Before he could answer I crashed my lips back onto his. He was much more responsive this time. I broke away to hear his answer.

And to my delight he gave his cheesy smile along with a blush and said "O-Ok" I took his lips again and we stayed there for what felt like forever.

The bell rang signaling the end of school, meaning I have to go home and tell our parents about our plans. It won't be too difficult seeing how Sora's mom has a soft spot for me and my parents don't want me to be alone again either.

We got up off the floor and headed back home to give the news. The entire walk home I didn't let go of his hand and kept muttering "you're coming with me". The smile never leaving my face since I know that I'll never be without him again.


End file.
